Far from home
by Batty Rouge
Summary: This is a Sonic, Sly cooper crossover. I am terrible at summaries When Sly and the gang get taken to an unknown place they get into trouble very quick. Will they ever get back home?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is sorta dedicated to my friend Avy who loves Sly Cooper! I love Sonic so I decided to make a crossover between the group.  
I know I should work on one story at a time...**

**Enjoy! **

"Get back here!" Carmelita yelled shooting her gun at the raccoon who had just gotten out of her reach.  
"The only reason I would go to jail is to see your pretty little face" The raccoon said with a sly grin. He was very sly. That is what he went by, Sly Cooper.  
"Your mushy comments won't stop me from shooting you" The fox replied shooting at him again. Sly then spotted his groups van. The back door was open waiting for him. He quickly dove inside shutting the doors behind him.  
"Nice job Sly!" Bently said. Bently was a very smart. He was the brains of the group.  
"We need to get that rare artifact thing now, right?" Sly said.  
"Correct. It is worth millions! It is apparently cursed or possesses some sort of power." Bently said.  
"This will be fun!" said another one of Sly's friends. His name was Murray. He was a hippo and was the strong one of the group. At that moment he had been chomping on some flavored chips and driving at the same time not thinking about the consequences.  
"So, what's the plan?" Sly asked.  
"The item is located in a museum –like always- and you are going to go through the air vent to the storage room were it is hidden. I will disable the security camera's for you." Soon they were at the museum. Sly hopped out and found a entrance to a vent on the side of the building quickly. He opened it and crawled inside. Soon he found the storage room. He jumped down. Sly had a communication device on him and it began to beep.  
"Sly, can you read me Sly?" a voice said.  
"Yes I can".  
"Okay go to the end of the room. It should be in a glass case" Sly creped to the back of the room as Bently had ordered. He soon spotted the glass, shining like ice. It took a couple whacks with his cane to break it. The item was a strange small statue that appeared to be made out of gold. He quickly ran back to the vent and crawled back to Bently, and Murray. Once at the end he crept out and met up with the gang.  
"Good job, again" Bently said. "Now there are a couple other things I would like to take before we head ba…"  
"You are not taking anything!" a familiar voice said. Carmelita was holding a gun different then last time.  
"Give it to me or I'll shoot you" she threatened. Sly quickly ran away. She shot her gun and it hit Sly that time. It didn't hurt it just sent a huge shock through himself. Caremlita didn't look angry she had a confused look on her face.  
"It's glowing!" Murray said with a shocked look on his face. Sly looked down and the old gold figure was doing exactly that it, was glowing. It got brighter and brighter. Sly then felt as if the ground had disappeared underneath him yet he wasn't falling. The light coming from the item was too bright for him to see anything. Finally the light died down but when Sly opened his eyes he wasn't next to the museum. He didn't recognize anything about the place.

**I am making the chapters so short! lol**

**R&R**


	2. Thieves

**It's chapter TWO!!!!  
My 2 favorite characters come in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Where are we!?" Sly asked.  
"I am not sure…" Caremelita whispered. They were right in the middle of a forest. It was dark. They couldn't really see anything but there wasn't really anything to see anyways except trees. There was a beeping noise that startled the four of them.  
"Sorry just my locating device…"Bently said.  
"Can it locate were we are?" Carmelita asked.  
"No, it is just for locating gems and expensive things" Murray said. Even though they couldn't see her they knew Caremlita was angry.  
"Can you give that to me?" she said trying to keep her cool.  
"why!?" Bently asked.  
"Because, if this place has any living things I don't want you starting any more trouble here."  
"Oh Carmelita it's so sweet of you to care for us so much!" Sly said.  
"Give it to me" she said holding out her gun.  
"Sorry Carmelita, we can take care of it!" Sly said as the three guys started to run. Carmelita shot at them starting to chase them. Once a good distance away from her they took a different path.  
"That was dangerous. Still got the item?" Bently asked.  
"Yup!" Sly replied holding up the gold figure.  
"So where was the gem?" Sly asked.  
"What gem?" Bently asked back.  
"The one on your locater?" Bently groaned  
"We don't have time!" Murray said for Bently.  
"Oh c'mon! While we're here we can at least get some goods!" Bently rolled his eyes and looked at the device.  
"Okay this way" he said walking toward the green.

"ooh! Isn't it beautiful!" Rouge cooed dreamily. Looking down at the jewel from her perch. She was alone at that moment but about a second later her ally Shadow appeared next to her with a whoosh of air.  
"Knocked out the guards" the black and red hedgehog said.  
"Thank you Shadow. I appreciate your help. now lets go get the beauty!" Rouge said jumping down. Shadow rolled his eyes before joining her. Rouge ran next to the glass case holding the gem. It was a beautiful blood red. She gazed at it happily. She then heard something. She was a bat so she had quite good senses.  
"Are you sure you knock out all the guards?" Rouge whispered.  
"Yes. They only had about 10 guards on duty today. Very bad security" Shadow said.  
"How do you find out this stuff…" Rouge mumbled. Shadow kicked the glass shattering the top half.  
"Nice job Shad!" Rouge said giving him a sly smile. She then heard something again. Shadow had heard it too for he looked around quickly.  
"Oh well. I can beat them easily!" Rouge exclaimed. Shadow rolled his eyes at her selfish comment.  
"And of course you can kick their ass as well!" Rouge added quickly. She then reached in the broken case to grab "her precious". But before she could she felt something creep up on them. She turned around quickly. It was Sly.  
"Why hello!" Rouge said. "This is my gem! I would suggest you get away,"  
"Your gem!? How about you be nice and let me have it!" Sly said.  
"How about, no thanks!" Rouge replied. Shadow grabbed the gem. Rouge kicked Sly in the back sending him to the ground. Rouge and Shadow tried to run away but Rouge was stopped by Murray who had jumped out of the Shadows. He sent a punch at her face but she dodged it.  
"You know what! You guys are pretty good! Want to join our group!?" Rouge grinned.  
"Our group!? We don't have a group" Shadow said.  
"We are allies, partners whatever you want to call it. Now that we have more people we are a group." Rouge said annoyed at Shadow.  
"Wait! We haven't agreed yet!" Sly yelled out. "Bently what do ya think?" Bently who had been hiding for the little fight came out.  
"What's in it for us?" he asked.  
"You and Rouge can split the things in half" Shadow answered. Rouge groaned  
"But I want more the…" Shadow glared at her  
"You were the one who said they could join!"  
Rouge pouted for a second and then said "So, are you in?" Sly looked to Bently  
"They might be able to help us"  
Bently said. Sly grinned  
"We're in!"

**This is my longest thing I have put on my here yet.  
I am hoping I will become a better writer.**


End file.
